Four Corners
by Pretty in Scarlet
Summary: Robin's having a hard time dealing with the truth. Slade's a vampire, Raven's his apprentice, and Terra hunts demons. Will the Titans finally face defeat when Terra’s old partners show up looking for a fight? SLASH!
1. Prologue

Title: Four Corners  
  
Summary: (AU) Slade is a vampire, Robin is his next victim, and Raven is on the run from a demon hunter named Terra. Slade/Robin, Raven/Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: I, Pretty in Scarlet, do no own Teen Titans or the characters.  
  
Author's Notes: Hm...I have no clue where this idea came from. Personally, I blame that coke I drank about an hour ago. I'm still hyper. O.o I was going to make this Cyborg/Robin, but I already did that. But Cyborg is still going to be like a big brother to him cuz I think it's cute! XD  
  
WARNINGS: This fic has slash pairings. Don't like? Don't read. There's some violence and mild language too...Oh! A future adult situation, but nothing to detailed. (The voice in my head is telling me I'm too young to write this kind of stuff. I'm blaming that coke. No more coke for me.)  
  
------  
  
Terra took a sip of her coffee as she observed the map she had spread out before her. Several cities had been crossed out, and a few roads were highlighted. She drummed her fingers against the table and frowned before taking another sip of her beverage. After setting the now empty mug at the edge of the table, she pulled out a pen and soon a city was circled in red ink.  
  
"Miss, would you like a refill?" A waitress asked.  
  
"No, thanks." Terra dropped some money onto the woman's hand and left the dinner.  
  
"Wait, you left your map!" She called, but Terra was already gone.  
  
The waitress picked up the map and saw that one of the cities was circled.  
  
Inside the ring of red ink were the words 'Jump City'...  
  
------  
  
Raven stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She used another towel to dry her hair, and then quickly pulled on her clothes. A shiver ran down her spine as she entered the cold hallway and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Friend Raven!" Starfire greeted cheerfully.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Raven asked, sitting next to the alien girl.  
  
"Eggs!" Beastboy said, grinning.  
  
"If they're made of tofu, I am not eating them," Raven said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Beastboy stuck his tongue out. "No, only mine are."  
  
Starfire turned her head and saw Robin looked paler than usual. "Robin, my friend, what is troubling you?"  
  
"Huh?" Robin lifted his head from the table. "Nothing, Star. I just couldn't sleep last night."  
  
Cyborg gently rubbed Robin's back. "You're not getting sick, are you?"  
  
"No. I feel fine. I just kept having this weird dream."  
  
"What was it about?" Beastboy asked, taking a bite of tofu eggs.  
  
"I'd rather not say," Robin sighed. "I don't really feel like eating right now." He stood up and left the kitchen, obviously heading off to seek refuge on the roof like he had so often done before.  
  
"I'm worried about him. He hasn't been eating much lately," Cyborg frowned.  
  
"I have also noticed him acting strangely," Starfire said, her cheerful expression gone in seconds. "I wish to understand why he is suddenly so distant from us!"  
  
Raven wrapped an arm around Starfire and sipped her herbal tea.  
  
"He'll talk when he's ready," She said, quietly.  
  
"I don't know..." Beastboy leaned back a bit. "I could've sworn I heard him crying the other night, but he wouldn't talk about it...He needs our help!"  
  
"He needs time to think," Raven argued, absentmindedly stroking Starfire's shoulder as she pulled her closer.  
  
"But..." Beastboy stopped, knowing it was useless to fight with Raven. He rested his chin in his hand and chewed on other mouthful of tofu eggs.  
  
Raven poured herself more tea and also served Starfire a mug when she asked from some. She sat back down and almost smiled when Starfire cuddled up next to her.  
  
"Hey, no lovey-dovey stuff at the table!" Cyborg scolded.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire giggled before sitting up straight and eating her breakfast.  
  
------  
  
Robin sat on the edge of the roof and tried his hardest to fight back tears. He didn't want to get himself so worked up over a nightmare, but everything that had happened had been and felt so real...  
  
The dream started out he was alone in tower. An eye followed him everywhere he went and then before he knew it, he was on the ground, blood pouring on from his neck. A man stood over him, but Robin couldn't see who it was. Then a bright light flooded into the room and the man burned away, leaving only a mask...  
  
Shaking his head, Robin drew his knees to his chest.  
  
The man in his dreams had been Slade, he was sure of it. But what could such a strange nightmare possibly mean, if anything?  
  
"Get a hold of yourself," Robin muttered. "Slade may be your enemy, but he doesn't want to kill you. He's had hundreds of chances but never took any of them. He even saved you from falling off that building...Oh, great, now I'm talking to myself."  
  
_Of course Slade wants to kill you...He's the enemy. Why would he want you alive? You've turned down the offer to be his apprentice, so what use are you_ _to him?_  
  
A choked sob caught in Robin's throat as he reflected on the nightmare again.  
  
"I'm not scared of Slade. Obsessed, maybe, but I'm not scared...Well...maybe a little."  
  
He sighed and held himself.  
  
"What is wrong with me?"  
  
------  
  
That night, Robin wasn't the only one tossing and turning with a nightmare.  
  
Raven growled in her sleep, and a statue on her dresser cracked and exploded.  
  
She sat up, her eyes wide and alert.  
  
"Terra..." She whispered. "She's coming.  
  
------  
  
A/N: Okay, so this obviously kinda AU. Though...the only things that are really different is the slash, Slade's a vampire, and Terra is a demon hunter trying to kill Raven. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I shall update soon!


	2. Plans

Title: Four Corners  
  
Summary: (AU) Slade is a vampire, Robin is his next victim, and Raven is on the run from a demon hunter named Terra. Slade/Robin, Raven/Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: (mutters) I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
Author's Notes: I just got done watching 'Date with Destiny' and just read the 'Teen Titans Go' comics 7-8, and I decided to update!

WARNINGS: There is slash in this chapter, as well as some mild language. The violence won't be along until chapter three or four, depending on what kind of stuff I feel like writing.  
  
------  
  
"Raven?" Starfire knocked on the girl's door. "It is I, Starfire. I wish to speak with you!"  
  
The door slid open and Raven looked at her warily before opening the door completely, allowing her inside.  
  
"What?" Raven asked, sitting on her bed.  
  
"You did no join us at breakfast...Are you feeling well?"  
  
Raven sighed and frowned. "I'm all right Starfire. You don't need to worry about me. Was Robin at breakfast?"  
  
"No, he was not...Cyborg tried to speak with him but was not successful..."  
  
"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Starfire handed her an envelope. "This is addressed to you. It came this morning but it does not say anything except for your name...I did not read what is inside, though I came curious. Raven, what is it?"  
  
Scowling, Raven opened the envelop and read the note.  
  
"Starfire, I need to be alone."  
  
"Raven...?"  
  
"Get out. I'll talk to you later."  
  
With a sad frown and sigh of defeat, Starfire floated out of the room.  
  
"Damn. How could she have found me...?" Raven muttered, darkly, as she crumpled up the note and threw it aside in disgust. She stood up and pulled on her cape, making sure her face was hidden beneath the hood before she stormed out of her bedroom.  
  
------  
  
Starfire knew something was wrong with Raven. The letter that had been sent to her was obviously important and distressing. Raven acted dark and gloomy, but she rarely told Starfire to go away or to get out of her room.  
  
_I do not understand...Why is she so upset?_  
  
She saw a dark figure leaving the tower and she knew Raven was going somewhere. This meant that her room was empty...  
  
_I should not be doing this...I am invading Raven's privacy._  
  
Taking a deep breath, Starfire entered her lover's bedroom and almost instantly noticed the crumpled piece of paper on the floor. Curiously, she picked it up and spread it out on Raven's bed.  
  
_Raven-  
  
At long last, I've found you. You know who this is, don't you? You won't escape me, not this time. When you managed to slip passed me a year ago, you were lucky. But your luck has run out. Time for you to go to Hell._  
  
Starfire's eyes widened.  
  
A year ago...? The Teen Titans was formed nearly a year ago!  
  
She ran out of Raven's room, unsure of what to do.  
  
------  
  
"Where are you?!" Raven demanded, impatiently. She was not in the mood to be played with, and her angry expression made that clear.  
  
"My, my...What a temper. What can I do for you, Raven?" A voice asked from the shadows.  
  
Raven began walking around the warehouse.  
  
"Terra found me. I don't know how, be she has. She's on her was to Jump City and she'll be here before next week."  
  
"You have seen this?"  
  
"Yes, I have. You've been interested in Terra for some time, don't deny it. Did you tell her my whereabouts?"  
  
The voice chucked. "Of course not, Raven. If I betray you, I won't get what I want."  
  
"What _do_ you want, anyways?" Raven tilted her head and her scowl faded.  
  
"It's not like you to be so impatient. You're reminding me of Robin."  
  
Robin...the voice had purred out the name, as though savoring it.  
  
"If it's Robin you want, I'm only giving you one warning," Raven hissed. "Hurt him and you will pay."  
  
"I know, my dear. We've already gone over this."  
  
"That was different. We were talking about Starfire last time."  
  
She felt a presence behind her and she whipped around, only to see a blur run into swarm of shadows and disappear in seconds.  
  
"Raven, Raven...I can assure you I have nothing to do with Terra finding you. She's a very clever little girl."  
  
"A clever little girl that almost killed me!" Raven snapped. She stopped walking and glared into a cluster of darkness.  
  
"Excellent, Raven, I see you have found my hiding place," the voice carried hints of a smirk.  
  
"Enough talk. I only came to see what you knew."  
  
"Very well. When will I be graced with your presence again?"  
  
Raven folded her arms. "Not for awhile. If I keep sneaking out, my friends will get suspicious."  
  
She saw a shift in the shadows and she assumed the figure was nodding. Without another word, she turned to leave, but a hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
"One more thing before you go," the figure said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How is Robin?"  
  
"I take it you're the cause of those dreams he's been having," Raven said, narrowing her eyes in realization. "So it is Robin you want?"  
  
"Skilled and smart...I'm very proud."  
  
She snorted. "Robin isn't too thrilled with whatever you're making him see. He won't eat and he doesn't sleep as much."  
  
The figure sighed. "I'll stop for now. Get him eating again, would you?"  
  
"I'll convince Starfire to. You know I'm not good at the 'nice' thing."  
  
"I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"What? Getting Robin to eat isn't enough?" Raven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do this for me and I'll make sure Terra doesn't find out about your relationship with Starfire. You and I both know that would put her in danger."  
  
Her eyes narrowed even more. "I'm listening."  
  
"I need you to find a way to get Robin out of the Tower. I want him alone."  
  
"Fine." Her eye twitched. "But if you do anything to hurt him..."  
  
"I know, I know." He waved his hand and she stopped talking. "But don't worry. I won't hurt him. Now run along and go back to the tower."  
  
The figure let go of her wrist and watched Raven leave.  
  
When she opened the door, light spilled into the warehouse, revealing the figure who had been speaking to her.  
  
"Until next time...my apprentice," Slade smirked behind his mask.  
  
------  
  
A/N: It would appear Raven is Slade's apprentice, no? I do not know why I wanted her to be, but I guess it's because I want this to be Slade/Robin, but I don't want Robin to have to betray the Titans...But, this is going to be rather dark fic anyways. See you all next chapter!


	3. The First Corner

Title: Four Corners  
  
Summary: (AU) Slade is a vampire, Robin is his next victim, and Raven is on the run from a demon hunter named Terra. Slade/Robin, Raven/Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...(pouts) (clings to Slade) I never have owned it, and I never will.  
  
Author's Notes: I was going to make this the chapter that Terra finds Raven, but I decided to focus this chapter on Slade and Robin. Anyways, thanks so much for reviews! I am happy now...So, anyways, fic time!  
  
WARNINGS: There isn't going to be much violence in this chapter, but there will be slash and mild language.  
  
------  
  
"Starfire, did you go into my room when I was gone?" Raven asked, walking over to the alien girl.  
  
"I...I did. Please, forgive me, but I was worried and..."  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes. "And you read the letter?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
She sighed and sat down on the couch next to Starfire.  
  
"Who is Terra?"  
  
"I can't tell you right now. I will eventually, but not now..." She then looked the other girl straight in the eye. "You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Of course, Raven!"  
  
"Good." She kissed Starfire before getting up and walking off to her room. "Oh, and Starfire?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you convince Robin to eat...? Maybe even go out later? He could use some time out of the Tower."  
  
"I shall! I apologize about..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Starfire. I'm not mad. Just don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Thank you...Another favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you come to my room when you're done talking to Robin? I guess it's time you learn about Terra."  
  
Starfire grinned and nodded.  
  
------  
  
_Knock. Knock.  
_  
"Robin? May I please come in?"  
  
"Uh? Oh, sure Star."  
  
Starfire stepped into Robin's bedroom and smiled at him. "I wish to ask you some things, Friend Robin."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I was hoping you would join us at dinner tonight? Or perhaps venture outside?"  
  
Robin looked at her hopeful and pleading eyes and sighed. "All right..."  
  
"Glorious!"  
  
He stood up and gave her a one-armed hug. "I think I'll go out for a ride on my motorcycle. I know you can fly, but you're welcome to join me if you want."  
  
"I must decline. I promised to spend the evening with Raven."  
  
"Suit yourself. See you later."  
  
------  
  
Robin was glad he had taken Starfire's advice...Being out of the Tower, on his motorcycle, felt great. He didn't feel cooped up and if he wasn't with the other Titans, he didn't need to worry about them asking questions he didn't want to answer...  
  
_Why won't you just tell them about your dreams?_  
  
He frowned and shook his head. The reason why he wasn't telling them was because he didn't want to risk them finding out about Slade...or, to be more precise, about his growing feelings for Slade.  
  
He hated Slade...he feared him...But he felt as though he was coming to love him. The dreams he had been having were still nightmares, indeed, but he welcomed them anyways...  
  
_Too confusing..._  
  
Robin stopped his motorcycle and pulled his helmet off.  
  
It was getting late, he could tell that easily by the setting sun.  
  
_Guess I better get back._  
  
Just when he was about to pull his helmet back on, something collided with the back of his head. He groaned and collapsed to the ground.  
  
------  
  
_Uh...What happened?  
_  
Robin sat up and grasped his head in pain...It was throbbing from where he had been struck.  
  
"Oh, good...you're awake."  
  
He knew that voice.  
  
He looked up and saw Slade standing above him.  
  
"What do you want?" Robin hissed, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"My dear Robin...I only wish to _talk_."  
  
"Talk?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, talk...I know about your nightmares, Robin."  
  
Robin looked surprised. "You do...? How?"  
  
"I'm the one who made you have them...Literally."  
  
"I...don't exactly get it."  
  
"Robin, what do you think I am?"  
  
"A monster!" Robin snapped, glaring at him.  
  
Slade chuckled. "Yes...But you don't realize how much of a monster I am, my Robin."  
  
"I'm not yours, Slade."  
  
"Not yet, anyways."  
  
"If you actually think I'm going to be your apprentice..."  
  
Slade shook his head. "I'm not looking for one, Robin...I desire a more intimate kind of companionship..."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Think about it Robin...Why have you never been able to kill me? Why have I never been seen in the daylight? Why am I always better than you, no matter what you try?" Slade knelt down and Robin could feel the masked man's breath on his face. "Why can I always read your moves before you even make them...?"  
  
"I don't know, damn it!" Robin pulled away from him. "Stop it!"  
  
"Stop what, exactly?"  
  
"Step messing with me!"  
  
"Not until I get what I want."  
  
Robin watched him stand up. The masked man was towering over him, and Robin had no idea what to do...Or even say.  
  
"What...what do want?" He managed to whisper.  
  
"You."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't want an apprentice..."  
  
Slade smirked behind his mask. "Be thankful I am patient with you...Now, if you're too confused to figure out _why_ want you, then maybe this will help a bit. Robin...Let me start by asking this...Do you believe in the undead?"  
  
Robin thought a moment.  
  
Did he? After all, Starfire was an alien and Beastboy wasn't exactly human either.  
  
"Sure...why not?"  
  
"Robin...I am a vampire."  
  
"You're joking..."  
  
"I don't _joke_, you know that."  
  
"So...then you what me for your next meal or something?"  
  
"Not quite...I want you to be my mate."  
  
Robin's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but he couldn't say anything. It was if time had frozen, and he himself along with it. He felt his colour draining and soon he felt like an empty hollow...without a thought. He could hear his heartbeat, pounding its way into his ears, and he could see Slade staring down at him...  
  
He slowly tried to stand and he looked at Slade for a long time before he felt his voice return to him.  
  
"Your _mate_? As in...you want me to be your..." The last word caught in his throat and he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"My lover, my companion...my mate. Yes, I want you in that way, Robin. And I will have you."  
  
"Those dreams..."  
  
"Were about you and me."  
  
"And the wound on my neck..."  
  
"I bit you. Marked you. Made you _mine_."  
  
Robin took a small step back. "But why me?"  
  
"I was wondering when you'd ask that...Well, if you want to know, it's because I simply do not care for females...Romantically, anyways." Slade paused and thought of Raven a moment before continuing. "And who better to take then you, of all people...? Robin, leader of the Teen Titans..."  
  
"I'll never let that happen, you sadistic bastard!"  
  
"You don't have a choice, Robin."  
  
Robin felt his legs give out and his heart skipped a beat when he fell into Slade's arms.  
  
"We will see each other soon Robin..."  
  
------  
  
Raven felt guilty when she saw Robin later that night. He was scared...Obviously his encounter with Slade had been hard on him. She was relieved that he was still human.  
  
Nearly an hour ago, she had told Starfire about Terra...Just as Raven had expected, Starfire had been confused, but still accepted her. She also promised not to tell Cyborg, Beastboy, or Robin. Raven would do that on her own.  
  
Naturally, she had left out a minor detail...She didn't tell Starfire that she was Slade's apprentice. She knew not even Starfire, her lover, would accept her after that...It would take time, but eventually she would manage to cool things down between the Titans and Slade. It was the only way for Slade and Robin to be together.  
  
_If I don't hand Robin over to Slade, Slade will betray me and Starfire will be put in danger. Robin loves Slade, I know he does. I know Slade could never be good, but if he could just be neutral..._  
  
"Robin, are you well?" Starfire asked, quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine...I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
Raven slumped back against her seat.  
  
_She's so close..._ She thought, bitterly. _She'll be here soon..._  
  
She looked at Starfire, and then at her other friends.

_I can't let Terra anywhere near the Tower. I leave tonight._  
  
------  
  
A/N: Um...long chapter! Anyways, please review and the next chapter will be Raven vs. Terra! See you then!


	4. Paranoid

Title: Four Corners  
  
Summary: (AU) Slade is a vampire, Robin is his next victim, and Raven is on the run from a demon hunter named Terra. Slade/Robin, Raven/Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...Trust me, if I did, you'd know.  
  
Author's Notes: I am not good at fighting scenes, so uh, bear with me. Anyways, I wasn't sure of how I wanted this chapter to go, but I think I have an idea.  
  
WARNINGS: Violence, language, and mentioned slash.  
  
------  
  
Terra slowly walked across the pier, her eyes open and alert. She glanced around at the many warehouses, and clenched a fist when she saw something move in the shadows. As she slowly approached it, a few rocks at her feet began to glow bright yellow and twitched. Then, several rocks shot into the shadows, only to hit the solid wall of a warehouse.  
  
"You can come out, demon," Terra said, smirking. "I know you're there."  
  
"Terra...So you've finally found me," Raven said, emerging from a set of crates. "And here I thought you'd forgotten about me."  
  
"Like I coud ever forget you, demon!" Terra hissed.  
  
"I have a name..."  
  
"Raven? Demon? It doesn't matter to me what I call you." The blonde girl shrugged. "Either way, I'll kill you."  
  
Raven snorted. "Not likely. I'm not about to degrade myself..."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Terra, tell me honestly...How many demons have you killed? Two? Three?"  
  
"I've killed far more than that."  
  
"Yes, but I asked how many _demons _you killed. Not how many _humans_."  
  
Terra's eyes widened and for a brief second, she looked panicked and regretful. She glared at Raven and they slowly began to circle each other.  
  
"Those were all accidents..." Terra muttered.  
  
"Yet you never did anything to learn to control your powers."  
  
"I have control!"  
  
"Do you? Five cities, Terra! Five cities you've nearly destroyed!"  
  
"I was trying to kill you!"  
  
"Terra..." Raven narrowed her eyes. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me? I'm a demon, in case you've forgotten."  
  
"Half demon, actually..."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "So, I see you've done you're reading."  
  
"Listen, witch, I didn't come to this city to talk." Terra flung a giant bolder at Raven, who swiftly dove away.  
  
"I don't think you realize how many rocks are at the seabed." A sinister grin swept onto Terra's face.  
  
"I do..." Raven returned the menacing smile. "But you're not the only one who can move rocks around...and I can move more than that!" She tossed a giant crate at Terra, and it barely missed her.  
  
Both girls threw solid objects at each other. Terra hurled rocks towards Raven, and Raven protected herself in a shield of black.  
  
"Give up, demon girl!"  
  
"I told you, I'm not going to degrade myself," Raven retorted.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Raven said nothing, but instead lifted Terra off the ground with her powers.  
  
"You want to know what I meant?" Raven hissed, walking up to her. "I meant that I'm not degrade myself by getting killed by a whinny little girl with temper tantrums who thinks she has what it takes to be a demon hunter!"  
  
Terra screamed angrily, and a rock flew into Raven and knocked her over, freeing the blonde.  
  
"I **do** have what it takes!" Terra cried, throwing more rocks at her.  
  
Raven dodged most of them, and blocked what ones she didn't with her powers.  
  
"This is pointless. We could be doing this for days," Raven muttered. She heard a beeping noise and pulled out her communicator.  
  
"What?! I'm busy!" Raven snapped.  
  
"Raven, trouble!" Robin said. "We need you!"  
  
Raven scowled and looked at Terra. "This isn't over! Azarath, Meterion, ZINTHOS!" (A/N: Sorry if I spelled any of those wrong!) She hissed, knocking the girl into the water with her powers.  
  
"I'm on my way," Raven said into her communicator before flying off.  
  
"Damn you, Raven! I will kill you, you hear me?! I WILL KILL YOU!" Terra shrieked.  
  
"That was quite a display of power," a voice said from the shadows.  
  
Terra climbing onto the dock. "Who's there?"  
  
Slade stepped out of the shadows. "I'm called Slade."  
  
"And what do you want?"  
  
"How about we make a little deal...?"  
  
------  
  
A/N: I'M SO SORRY! This is a very short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything, and I wanted to put something up! So, uh, consider this a teaser! Much longer chapter coming up, I promise! Bye for now!


	5. Phobia

Title: Four Corners  
  
Summary: (AU) Slade is a vampire, Robin is his next victim, and Raven is on the run from a demon hunter named Terra. Slade/Robin, Raven/Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do, however, own the basic plot of this. Fear me.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, here's chapter five. Um...Thanks a bunch for all reviews!  
  
WARNINGS: Actually, this chapter isn't that bad.

------  
  
Robin wanted to see Slade again. Though he wasn't too keen about becoming a vampire, not to mention Slade's mate, he still couldn't deny his feelings for the masked man. He didn't care if he had been the one to cause him to have those dreams...It almost flattered him to know that Slade could pretty much have anyone he wanted, yet he chose little Robin...his enemy. Robin wanted to see him again...And he knew he would very soon.  
  
_He doesn't love you, though! It's only lust, if anything._  
  
Sighing, Robin buried his head into his pillow. Slade didn't love him...or did he? The masked man wasn't an easy person to figure out. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, or what he felt, for that matter.  
  
_Who could love you? You're weak, little, and ugly._  
  
_But he wants me to be with him forever...  
  
Whore._  
  
Robin sat up in bet. That word had been bothering him all night. If Slade wanted to make him a vampire, he'd forever be a child, and who ever heard of a child having sex? And with a man?  
  
_It happens all the time..._  
  
_That doesn't make it right. You're the leader of the Teen Titans. What will they think?  
  
They'll accept me.  
  
Will they?_  
  
A tear dripped down his cheek as he laid back down.  
  
His heart ached. Was it broken? Broken because no one could love him, only lust after him? Broken because Slade had down so much harm to him and his friends? Or was it broken because Robin felt like he was a...  
  
"I'm not a whore," Robin muttered, pulling his legs to his chest.  
  
_Aren't you?_  
  
------  
  
"You fought Terra."  
  
It wasn't a question, and either way, Raven didn't deny it. She nodded and allowed Starfire to examine the injury on her side.  
  
"You are merely bruised," Starfire said, sitting next to Raven on her bed. "Where is Terra now?"  
  
"Not sure," Raven muttered. "She's still in this city, though. Starfire, I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone else. She can't control her powers...She's nearly wiped out five cities..."  
  
"It was not your doing."  
  
"I know. But sometimes I feel like it is. Every time she came to a city, she was looking for me."  
  
Starfire gently embraced her and Raven rested her head on the alien girl's chest. She was tired, but wanted to be awake. Every second she spent with Starfire was a second she could actually be happy.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
"I would never leave you, Raven." Starfire shook her head. "Never. We will be together...forever."  
  
"Yeah...but how long is forever?"  
  
Raven leaned up and kissed Starfire. "Stay with me tonight?"  
  
Starfire grinned. "Yes, of course! Glorious, a party for slumber!"  
  
"A slumber party?" Raven crinkled her nose. "Sure, why not? Just don't invite Beastboy and his jokes."  
  
This caused Starfire to giggle a bit. She pulled off her gloves and boots and laid down on Raven's bed, staring up at the ceiling as Raven removed her cloak and boots. Both girls lied next to each other, one smiling and the other deep in thought...  
  
"What troubles you?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Come on, let's get some sleep." Raven pulled the black over herself and Starfire, holding her close.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Raven."  
  
------  
  
Beastboy had been the first one to wake up the next morning, which had never happened before...at least not in a long time. He decided to go out for a walk, maybe grab a bite to eat at a vegetarian café that hadn't opened long ago.  
  
As he walked down the street, he saw only a few people now and then. Eventually, he walked onto a sidewalk that was a bit more crowded, but most people in Jump City were probably asleep or at work.  
  
Suddenly, he bumped into something and fell over. He looked up and saw a young girl before him.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said, frowning. "Here, give me your hand!" She pulled Beastboy to his feet and then smiled. "Hey, you're Beastboy! Awesome!"  
  
"Uh...thanks?" Beastboy stared a her a minute before returning the smile. "You knew here? I think I would've remembered a pretty face like yours."  
  
The girl giggled. "Yeah, I'm here to visit some friends. Um, if it's not too much trouble, could you show me around the city?"  
  
Beastboy liked this idea. "Okay! Hey, wanna grab a quick bite to eat first?"  
  
"Sure! Thanks!"  
  
They walked towards the café together, talking and laughing like they had been friends for years. Beastboy knew he was falling for the girl. She was pretty, funny, and very nice. Maybe he was experiencing love at first sight?  
  
"So what's your name?" Beastboy asked, as they sat down at a booth.  
  
"It's...Tanya."  
  
Tanya smiled and Beastboy nearly melted on the spot.  
  
"So, where do you come from?"  
  
"I'm from Gotham," She replied.  
  
"Really? Cool."  
  
"I like it here though," Tanya said, leaning back a bit as she observed the menu.  
  
Beastboy frowned. "Hey, wait a sec!"  
  
Tanya looked startled. "What?"  
  
"Why aren't your friends hanging out with you?"  
  
"They're busy. They have jobs."  
  
"Are you looking for one?"  
  
"No. I'm not staying here long enough to get a good one," Tanya said.  
  
A waitress stopped by and took their orders.  
  
"So...after this, will I ever see you again?" Beastboy asked, nervously. He blushed when Tanya gave him a funny look.  
  
"You mean you actually want to?"  
  
"Yeah!" Beastboy blurted out.  
  
Tanya just smiled. "Well...sure, I guess."  
  
"Maybe you can check out the tower!"  
  
"No! I wouldn't want to be a bother," Tanya said, her smile fading a bit. "I'm cool just hanging out with you, if that's alright."  
  
"Yeah, of course it is."  
  
There was a beeping noise inside Beastboy's pocket.  
  
"Oh, hang on!" He pulled out his communicator. "BB, here. What's up?"  
  
"Trouble," was all Robin said. "Cinderblock escaped!"  
  
"Aw, man!" Beastboy groaned. "I'll be there in three."  
  
"You have to go?" Tanya asked, sadly.  
  
"Yeah. Duty calls. Maybe we'll meet up again sometime?"  
  
Tanya grinned. "Of course!"  
  
------  
  
"Terra. You're late."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Slade smiled behind his mask. "Do we have a deal...?"  
  
"Yes. We do."  
  
"You know you're orders?"  
  
"...I do."  
  
Terra looked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Spare Raven, my dear. I want her alive."  
  
"Is she part of your plan?"  
  
"No. She's my apprentice. And if I hurt her in anyway, I'll never get what I want."  
  
"Robin, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Terra thought about something for a moment before leaning close to Slade and starring into his visible eye.  
  
"Don't hurt him."  
  
Slade knew she didn't mean Robin.  
  
"No. I won't. Now, your orders are..."  
  
"I know, Slade. I know."  
  
"Good. Now go."  
  
Terra nodded and left.  
  
Slade smirked.  
  
"_Tanya_?"  
  
"It was the only name I could think of," Terra said, returning the smirk.  
  
------  
  
A/N: Um...Nothing to say, really. Please review and I shall update soon!


	6. The Second Corner

Title: Four Corners  
  
Summary: (AU) Slade is a vampire, Robin is his next victim, and Raven is on the run from a demon hunter named Terra. Slade/Robin, Raven/Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters...Meh.  
  
Author's Notes: Whee! Chapter six! This is going to have A LOT of Raven/Starfire. And even some BB/Terra! (or, Tanya, I should say.) Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
WARNINGS: An adult situation (nothing too graphic), and mild language. Oh, and lots of slash.  
  
------  
  
"Where are you going, BB?" Cyborg asked, looking up from his video game.  
  
"I met the most wonderful girl yesterday!" Beastboy said, sighing dreamily. "Her name's Tanya and she's from Gotham!"  
  
Raven glared at him from her spot on the couch. "Have fun then," she said, bitterly.  
  
"Are you jealous or something?" Beastboy asked, grinning.  
  
"No," she stated, simply.  
  
"Then why are you mad at me this time?"  
  
She scowled and pointed at the toenail clippings on the coffee table.  
  
"Heh, heh. I'll, um, clean that up before go meet Tanya," Beastboy said, sheepishly.  
  
"See that you do," Raven hissed, then looked over at Cyborg. "Hey, do you know where Starfire is?"  
  
"Nope. Haven't seen her."  
  
Raven sighed and stood up. She walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, deciding that she would take a shower.  
  
_I wonder where Starfire is..._  
  
She opened the bathroom door and...  
  
"Oh...my...god. Starfire, I---"  
  
"Um...Hello Raven," Starfire said, quickly covering her naked form with a towel. "I was...going to use the...thing, behind me," she stuttered.  
  
Raven blushed, and Starfire's face was completely red.  
  
"I'll...I'll just go," Raven said, moving to leave the bathroom.  
  
"WAIT!" Starfire said, grabbing her arm. "I...I apologize, for this may seem improper, but would you...like to..._join me_?" She whispered the last part, and at that moment she looked as though she would die from embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, okay," Raven said, quietly. She slowly undressed and both girls stepped into the shower.  
  
------  
  
"Hey, Tanya!" Beastboy called, waving.  
  
The girl ran up to him, smiling.  
  
"Beastboy!" She said, her eyes flashing with joy. "I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you, too," Beastboy blushed. "Um...Wanna catch a movie?"  
  
"Okay!" Tanya's small smile turned to a grin.  
  
They walked towards the movie theater, and Beastboy absentmindedly took Tanya's hand in his own. When he realized he had done so, he blushed and a made a move to let go, but Tanya held onto him and giggled a bit.  
  
"So, uh, you don't mind if I..."  
  
"You can hold me hand," Tanya assured. "It's okay."  
  
"What movie d'you wanna see?"  
  
"I don't care. You chose," Tanya said.  
  
Beastboy thought a moment. "Okay, then...Let's go!"  
  
------  
  
"Terra...I'm impressed."  
  
"Thank you, Slade."  
  
"Beastboy doesn't suspect a thing...Then again, he doesn't even know who Terra is, does he?"  
  
"Raven does. She'd know it was me."  
  
"I am aware of that," Slade said, sitting down.  
  
Terra frowned and thought of Beastboy...He wasn't a demon, she had no reason to kill him. And for this, she was glad. Sure, they had only been friends for two days, but she already felt like she was falling in love...  
  
_No, Terra! You don't love him! You just met. Besides...Even though you aren't trying to kill Raven anymore, she's still your enemy. Beastboy is her friend, meaning he's your enemy too! Don't get attached to him!_  
  
"What are you think about?" Slade asked, smirking.  
  
"Beastboy..." Terra admitted.  
  
"Hm...you are quite taken with him...Aren't you?"  
  
"I suppose." She shrugged. "I just met him."  
  
Slade simply nodded.  
  
"Not much longer now, Terra. Just gain his trust."  
  
"I will. Trust me."  
  
"For your sake, let's up that I can."  
  
Terra nodded, then turned and left.  
  
------  
  
Robin stretched out across the couch and sighed. His eyes were obviously half closer, for his mask was narrowing slightly. His dazed expression was leaking out around it.  
  
"Damn..." he muttered, frowning. "What am I supposed to do...?"  
  
"Robin?"  
  
He looked up and saw Raven.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"What...do you mean?"  
  
"Don't be coy with me." She narrowed her eyes. "I know you haven't been yourself, lately. I'm asking for you to tell me anything, I just want to make sure you're all right."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Raven left the room, frowning.  
  
_You need to tell him...  
  
Tell him what, exactly? That I work for Slade? That I'm a demon?  
  
You can't keep this from them forever...  
  
I don't intend on it.  
_  
She shook her head and knocked on Starfire's door.  
  
"Yes...? Raven!" Starfire beamed when she saw her.  
  
"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to...Go to..."  
  
Starfire looked at her a moment in confusion, then understood. "I would love to go out, Raven!"  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
They walked out of the Tower and headed towards Raven's favourite café.  
  
------  
  
Slade knew what Robin was doing at the moment. He was sprawled out across the couch, sulking.  
  
"Hm...poor boy. He has nothing to do. He's stopped eating, again..." Slade scowled and thought about calling Raven, but he knew for a fact she was with Starfire.  
  
"Robin, Robin..._what_am I going to do with you?"  
  
Slade leaned back a bit in his seat.  
  
He honestly didn't know where Terra was, and he didn't care. He knew that Raven and Starfire were probably off on a little date, and now his Robin was starving himself. This was not making him a very happy person...  
  
With a growl, he slammer his fist down and waited for Raven to get back.  
  
------  
  
"_Raven, are you alone_?"  
  
"Yes. What do you want?" Raven asked, laying on her back and staring up at her ceiling.  
  
"_It's Robin_."  
  
"Not eating again, I know. I'll talk to him myself this time."  
  
"_Do that_."  
  
Raven rolled over onto her side.  
  
"I thought you said you stopped giving him nightmares."  
  
"_I did_."  
  
"I_guess you scared him yourself then_," Raven muttered, tiredly.  
  
"_Raven, rest. You can talk to Robin tomorrow morning_."  
  
Raven didn't protest. She fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
------  
  
A/N: ...A short, pointless chapter. Oh well. Next one will be better, I promise! So, um, please review and I'll try to update soon!


	7. Past

Title: Four Corners  
  
Summary: (AU) Slade is a vampire, Robin is his next victim, and Raven is on the run from a demon hunter named Terra. Slade/Robin, Raven/Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: Hm...Well, if you HONESTLY think I own TT, then...er, get help. :P  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Well, if I was lazy, I'd skip right to the Slade/Robin stuff...But first comes Raven's past and Slade's plan!  
  
WARNINGS: Some language, violence, and mentions of slash.  
  
------  
  
One week had passed since Beastboy had met Tanya. The two went out almost every night, and Beastboy felt like the luckiest guy in the world...Of course, how many guys claim that?  
  
During that week, Robin hadn't seen or heard from Slade. He missed him, but he was also happy that they hadn't ran into each other. Raven had convinced him to eat, and now he was slightly less pale then he had been.  
  
Raven hadn't seen Terra. She had, however, seen Slade. Twice, actually. The first time, they had talked of Robin, and the second, well...they talked about Robin again. Raven wondered if Slade was more obsessed with the boy wonder than Robin was with the masked man. Though she doubted that it was possible.  
  
The past week had been pretty quiet. The Titans had only been needed to stop Gizmo, which didn't take long. Cyborg had been glad that he had been able to throw the kid back into jail, though Raven had gotten quite a headache from Gizmo's constant assault of childish insults. To be blunt, they were just plain stupid.  
  
Now, currently, Raven was flying home from the movies with Starfire. Originally, they were going to go to dinner, but Raven decided she just wanted to eat at home, and Starfire didn't complain.  
  
Beastboy was being walked back to the Tower by Tanya, who was really Terra, who thought that Raven was out eating with Starfire. She had no idea they were above them at that very moment...  
  
"So, uh, see you tomorrow?" Beastboy asked, a hand tucked behind his head.  
  
Tanya giggled. "Of course! See you then!" And she ran off.  
  
When she turned and started running, Raven saw her face. She saw it only for a split second, but she knew who it had been...  
  
She grabbed Starfire's wrist and dragged her into the Tower to find Beastboy. They found him in the living room with Robin and Cyborg.  
  
Raven growled.  
  
"BEASTBOY!"  
  
"What? What'd I do?" Beastboy turned around, and expected Raven to yell at him for something petty, like his toenails on the coffee table or something to that effect.  
  
"WHO WAS SHE?!"  
  
"Dude, chill! I told you! Her name is Tanya!"  
  
"I will not 'chill' Beastboy!" Raven said, though she was trying to calm down. "Her name isn't Tanya. It's Terra."  
  
Starfire gasped. "Terra...?"  
  
"Who's Terra?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Raven plopped down onto the couch and dropped her head into her hands. Starfire sat next to her, an arm draped over her shoulders.  
  
"Terra is a demon hunter."  
  
"So?" Beastboy demanded.  
  
Raven's head shot up and she glared at him. "I'm half demon."  
  
"What?" Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy's jaws dropped.  
  
"Dude, why didn't you ever tell us?" Beastboy asked, quietly.  
  
"I didn't want to risk anything...Terra has been trying to kill me for so long..." Raven sighed and looked down. "We fought nearly two weeks ago."  
  
"But...but why did she..."  
  
"Because, Beastboy, she was using you!" Raven growled, but she was angry with Beastboy anymore. "She knew if she gave you her real name, I'd know what she was up to."  
  
"So...she never..."  
  
"She never liked you, Beastboy," Raven finished. "I'm sorry."  
  
Beastboy bit his lip and tried not to cry.  
  
"Raven..." Cyborg frowned. "Maybe you should, ya know, tell us everything."  
  
Raven nodded. "I might as well."  
  
She leaned back into the couch and thought a moment.  
  
"It started a year ago and a half ago. I left my home to try and live among humans, but a friend of Terra's discovered I was half demon, so she tried to kill me. There was an accident, and she was killed. Terra watched her die, and accused me of killing her...So, she chased me through five cities and nearly destroyed all of them..."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Terra and Raven watched each other from across the graveyard. It was one of the only places that had survived their fighting.  
  
"Want me to bury you here?" Terra asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"No. You aren't going to kill me," Raven said, returning the glare.  
  
"You killed my friend!" Terra hissed, and a few tombstones began to rattle.  
  
"I didn't. I tried to help her, Terra, but their was nothing I could do."  
  
"You're lying, witch!"  
  
Raven shook her head. "I am not." She quickly ducked to one side before a tombstone collided into her.  
  
"This is the fifth city...How long are you going to keep doing this?"  
  
"Until I destroy you!"  
  
Raven used her powers to hurl Terra back into a tree. The force knocked her out.  
  
"That won't ever happen," Raven muttered, as she flew away.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"And that was the last time I saw her until now..."  
  
Beastboy felt his eyes watering, so he climbed to his feet and ran to his room.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"He just needs time," Robin sighed.  
  
------  
  
"Slade, I'm back."  
  
"Terra...I'm very disappointed."  
  
Terra raised an eyebrow. "Okay, why?"  
  
"You've been found out."  
  
Her eyes widened. "What?! But...I was so careful!"  
  
Slade shook his head. "Not careful enough. Raven came back early and saw you."  
  
_No!_ Terra thought. _Beastboy is going to think I was just using him!  
_  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Hm..." Slade thought a moment. "Well, first let's change your uniform to something more...Titan friendly."  
  
Terra stared at him. "What...?"  
  
------  
  
Slade's plan was simple. He had Terra befriend Beastboy to gain his trust so there would a be chance that she might get into the Teen Titans. Now, all she had to do exactly what he told her to. Once she became a Titan...he'd know everything about Robin. He'd also be able to keep a better eye on Raven, though he doubted she would betray him.  
  
He was pleased with himself for thinking of this plan. What could go wrong? Terra had plenty of time to study Robin. Then the boy wonder would be all his...  
  
Terra, on the other hand, wasn't too found of the plan. She had grown to like Beastboy, and she didn't want him to feel betrayed, though she had a feeling he already did. That would change. She would get his friendship again. And maybe something more.  
  
------  
  
"Are you ready Terra...?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good. Then go."  
  
Terra took a deep breath and then sighed heavily. It was now or never...  
  
------  
  
A/N: And here is chapter seven! Now that I know where this is going, the chapters won't be pointless like the last one anymore! Okay...er, please review! See ya next time! 


	8. Promise

Title: Four Corners

Summary: (AU) Slade is a vampire, Robin is his next victim, and Raven is on the run from a demon hunter named Terra. Slade/Robin, Raven/Starfire

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters. (sigh)

Author's Notes: Okay...Slowly, the plot shall be revealed...eventually. O.o Anyways, this chapter is going to show what Slade is up to. A little bit. Well, not really. -.-

WARNINGS: Language and violence. Not a lot, though.

------

Midnight.

Raven couldn't sleep. She stared at her clock and the bright red digits seemed to glare back at her.

After she had told the other Titans about her past, she had gone to her room. It wasn't hard to figure out what each of them were thinking.

Robin had more important things on his mind. He was too busy worrying about Slade to think much about what Raven had told him.

Starfire didn't care. She loved Raven, and no matter what she had kept from her, she always would.

Cyborg was upset. He didn't care that Raven was a demon, he just wished that she hadn't kept so many secrets from them.

Beastboy...He just felt betrayed. He had cared about 'Tanya' so much...

Raven sighed and sat up.

_Maybe I should go out for a walk or something..._

She got up, pulled on her cape and boots, and left her room.

------

_Hm...it's a nice night._

Raven looked up at the cloudy night sky.

_I guess I should head back. _

She heard something and she quickly looked around.

_What was that?_

Scowling, she clenched her fists and slowly walked towards were the noise had come from.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

Another rustle came from inside an alley. She slowly advanced.

"Damn it..."

It was Cinderblock.

"Didn't we take you down last week?" Raven hissed.

They began to fight and it wasn't long before Cinderblock had thrown Raven into a wall. Her eyes widened and she moved to attack, but he knocked her side again.

Suddenly, Cinderblock was lifted into the air and hurled into a wall of the alley. Raven stared at the scene before her, curious. She wasn't doing this. But then it occurred to her that...

She gasped.

Cinderblock was one giant rock.

Terra!

It looked like Cinderblock was unconscious.

Someone jumped down from one of the buildings forming the alley and landed next to her. In the dim light of the moon, Raven saw that it was indeed Terra.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked, reaching out a hand to help the other girl up.

"What do you want, Terra?" Raven snapped, glaring at her.

Terra frowned. "I...I wanted to...to..."

"To _what_? Apologize? Save it! You've tried to kill me more times than I can count and you hurt Beastboy!"

"That's why I saved you. I really do like Beastboy, Raven...I never meant to hurt him. We just met and I liked him so much...But I didn't tell him my name because I knew if he found out who I was from you, he'd never talk to me again."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You saved me. Good for you. But I am not letting you anywhere near Beastboy!"

"I kinda figured you'd say that," Terra sighed.

It was then Raven noticed something.

"What is _that_?" She pointed to the T on Terra's shirt.

"Oh. Never mind that. I'll go now."

"No, tell me."

"Well...I was hoping that...Maybe if you'd forgive me I could..."

"NO!" Raven hissed. "I would never let you join the Teen Titans! EVER!"

Terra nodded sadly. "I know. Heh. A girl can try. Catch you later...or, not, I guess."

She began to walk out of the alley. Raven scowled and got up to leave.

_Wait...what's that noise?_ Terra's eyes widened and she whipped around.

"RAVEN, LOOK OUT!"

------

"Huh...? What happened? Where am I?" Terra asked, her eyes slowly opening.

She sat up and saw Cyborg smiling down at her.

"Your at Titans' Tower."

"I am? Why?"

"Raven brought you back here. She said you saved her life."

Terra looked down and saw her waist was bandaged up. "She...she did? Really?"

"You didn't think I'd leave you in that alley to die, did you?" Raven asked, leaning in the doorway.

"I did, actually."

Raven shrugged. "Cinderblock hit you hard. I had my communicator and called the others. Starfire got there first and helped me bring him down. Robin and Beastboy are taking him to the police right now."

"How long was I out?"

"Not very long," Cyborg answered. "That was pretty brave of you. You could have been killed."

Terra shrugged one shoulder. "I had to make it up to Raven..."

"You can stay the night," Raven said. "You've earned the right to stay here and rest."

"Thanks, Raven. Hey, where is Starfire, anyways?"

Starfire floated into the room, holding a bowl in her hands. "I am here!" She said, beaming. "I have made you something to eat!"

"Wait, Terra, don't!" Cyborg warned, but Terra had already devoured what had been inside the bowl.

"Wow. It's like sushi and ice-cream!" Terra smiled.

"So you're awake?" Robin asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah..." Terra looked around him and spotted Beastboy, who only stared coldly at her. "I'll be gone tomorrow. Don't worry."

"Goodnight," Cyborg said, and they left her alone.

------

"Mmm...What time is it?" Terra mumbled, walking into the kitchen.

"It's nine," Cyborg said, glancing up at her.

"Oh. Well, thanks for letting me crash. I better be going now."

Terra turned to leave, but was stopped by Beastboy. Soon, she was surrounded by the other Titans.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beastboy asked, smirking.

"Um...What's going on?" Terra's eyes widened.

"Follow us!" Robin said.

They walked down the hall and came to a stop in front of an open door. The Titans didn't seem angry, so Terra doubted they were about to feed her to a bunch of sharks or anything similar. In fact, they all seemed pretty happy...Even Raven. What was going on...?

Raven pushed Terra inside and she gasped.

"What is this?!" Terra asked, awed.

"Your bedroom, silly!" Beastboy giggled.

"My...my _bedroom_?"

"You saved my life last night, Terra, and risked your own," Raven said, a very small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Terra was too shocked to speak.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans!" Robin exclaimed, handing her a communicator.

"You mean it?" Terra's eyes widened even more, if such a thing was possible.

"Come! Let us celebrate by consuming unhealthy snacks!" Starfire suggested.

"...I'll order pizza!" Beastboy said, racing out of the room.

Raven glanced at Terra. "You coming?"

"Yeah! Raven, you guys...I can't thank you enough! I'll work really hard to be a good Titan, I promise!" Terra said...then she latched onto Raven in a hug.

"...Um, that's great. Will you please let go of me now?"

"Sorry!" Terra release her and blushed. "I'll catch up in a sec, okay?"

Robin nodded and they ran after Beastboy.

Raven still stood in the doorway.

"Raven...There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I...I work for Slade now. That's why I stopped trying to kill you."  
  
Raven smirked. "I know."

------

A/N: Yep, this was rushed. I'm sorry! I have writers' block! Anyways, please review if you'd like and I shall update as soon!


	9. The Third Corner

Title: Four Corners

Summary: (AU) Slade is a vampire, Robin is his next victim, and Raven is on the run from a demon hunter named Terra. Slade/Robin, Raven/Starfire

Disclaimer: ...I don't own the show or the characters.

Author's Notes: This originally wasn't going to be rated R. Now I know why I rated it this high. Anyways, here is chapter nine. Thanks for the reviews. This was my favourite chapter to write so far!

WARNINGS: Vampire violence, slash, and language.

------

As the sun set below the horizon, an eerie yet beautiful red glow was cast onto the lake surrounding Titans' Tower. The crystal blue water now looked crimson, almost like blood. In Raven's opinion, it was absolutely gorgeous. She had a perfect view of the lavender, pink, orange, and red sunset from her perch on the roof.

Another weeks had gone by. Terra had been a Titan for an entire week and now that Raven knew she worked for Slade, her suspicion of the girl betraying them was gone. In fact, they were becoming friends. Three days before, they had even met with Slade together. He seemed pleased they were getting along.

"Raven, have you heard from Slade?" Terra asked, suddenly beside her.

"No. I haven't. Have you been keeping an eye on Robin?"

"Yes. He's eating, sleeping, and is happy from what I can tell."

"Good. Slade will...hopefully be satisfied."

Terra sat down next her. "He probably will."

Raven shrugged. "It's hard to tell with him..."

"How long have you been his apprentice, anyways?"

"About a month after the Titans were formed."

"How'd you meet?"

"He just showed up one night and asked me to be his apprentice. I accepted."

"Obviously," Terra muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Why did you want to know if I heard from him, anyways?" Raven asked, glancing over at her.

"Remember? He told us the other day he'd call to let us know when to..."

A pale hand flew over Terra's mouth.

"Shh!" Raven whispered, removing her hand and gesturing behind her.

Terra looked over her shoulder and saw Robin walking over to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Terra asked.

"Dinner's ready. Are you guys coming down or what?"

"In a minute," Raven answered.

Robin nodded. "Okay." He walked back inside.

"That was close," Terra sighed. "Me and my big mouth, huh?"

"At least it's not as big as Beastboy's," Raven muttered.

"Hey..." Terra playfully shoved her.

Raven stood up and lead the way into the tower.

------

"Terra? Are you awake?" Raven asked, knocking on the door quietly.

The door slid open and Terra simply nodded.

"What do you want?"

"Slade just called me. He says we need to meet him. Tonight."

"_Now_?" Terra asked, scowling. "All right, fine. Let's go."

They crept out of the tower and headed to their destination.

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"No. He wants to go over the plan again, I imagine."

"Wow. He really wants this to go right," Terra whistled.

"Well, naturally. He's been obsessed with Robin since they met."

When they arrived, Slade was waiting for them. He got up from his seat and walked over to them, a smirk evident behind his mask.

"Good evening, ladies," Slade said.

"Is he in a good mood?" Terra whispered.

"As close as he can be," Raven muttered. "What do you want, Slade?"

"Strong, beautiful, and smart...unfortunately, not patient," Slade said, shaking his head in disapproval. "You are here on account of Robin."

"Thought so," Raven said, quietly. "Anyways, what about him?"

"How is he?"

"Okay," Terra answered.

"Is he eating?"

"Yes."

"Good..." Slade sat back down. "Bring him to me. I don't care how you do it. I have waited long enough."

"And you call _me_ impatient," Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll get him out of the tower tomorrow night," Terra said.

"Very well. You may go now," Slade said, disappearing into the shadows.

"Did he _really _need to for us to come here for that?" Terra asked.

Raven said nothing. She watched Slade leave, then turned and left herself. Shrugging, Terra followed.

------

Robin didn't know why he listened to Terra. He should have just ignored her when she suggested he go out of a walk. But he had listened to her, so now he was walking down the quiet streets of Jump City. Personally, he would have rather gone in the daytime, but Terra hadn't asked him until after dark and she simply wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You need to get out more!" She had told him.

"I do!" Robin had protested.

"Only when we take down bad guys!" Terra had pointed out. "Now just go for a walk, will you? The weather is supposed to be nice tonight."

_Nice? _

It was raining!

Sure, to Raven the weather might have been nice.

But Robin felt cold and wet, and he didn't like it.

_Go back to the tower!_ His brain told him. _You did what Terra said. You took a walk! You can go now!_

Sighing, Robin turned around...

"...Shit," he swore, jumping back.

"Now, now Robin...Is that anyway to talk to your master?" Slade asked, chuckling.

"You're not my master! And I'll never be your apprentice or your mate!"

Slade approached him, and in seconds, had him pinned to the wall of an alley.

"I don't need an apprentice."

"Why?"

"Because I already have one."

Robin wondered what poor soul was serving this mad man. Who would work for him?

"And my apprentice is someone you know..." Slade stared down at Robin.

"Who...? Terra?"

Robin heard Slade cluck his tongue, so he confirmed that this was really Slade and not an android.

"No. I'll tell you who it is in time. But for now..."

The Boy Wonder hissed in pain when something was injected into his arm. He collapsed against Slade's chest and struggled to move, but the masked man held him in place.

"Let me go..."

"No. Sleep now, Robin."

And Robin had no choice but to comply.

------

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked, floating into the living room.

"He went for a walk," Terra answered.

"Yeah, but that was over an hour ago..." Cyborg paused his video game. "He should be back by now."

Raven and Terra exchanged glances.

"We could go look for him..." Beastboy suggested.

"Don't bother," Raven muttered. "I'm sure he's fine."

Starfire looked at Raven and frowned. "But what if he is not...?"

Sighing heavily, Terra walked out of the room. "I'll look for him!" She called over her shoulder. "It was my idea for him to go for a walk anyways!"

Raven leaned back in her seat. Terra obviously was only going to pretend to look. Slade would not be happy if he found out otherwise.

"I'm going to meditate in my room," Raven said, quietly.

_How could you hand Robin over to that monster?!_

_Slade cares about him._

_How can you be so sure?!_

"I'm not," she whispered.

------

The waltz...A very elegant dance, affectionate even. Robin didn't like to dance. At least not to slow songs. They brought up to many memories...Like the whole incident with Kitten. He hadn't been fond of dancing before than, and after, he had come to downright hating it...Which lead him to wonder _why_ he was dancing with Slade.

Classical music, soft and gentle, came from everywhere around them. Slade was naturally leading their dance, and his graceful movements and skill impressed Robin. It also amused him. Who would have guess Slade enjoyed things like this?

"You're beautiful, Robin," Slade purred, the copper plated side of his mask nuzzling Robin's pale cheek.

Turning, and turning...each move made Robin dizzy. His heart fluttered about in his ribcage and it was pounding so hard, he felt is was only a matter of minutes before it hammered its way out of his chest. He felt cold as clung to Slade, almost afraid to let go. He was afraid if he did, he'd be completely lost. The graceful movements captivated him and he was drawn into the dance against his will.

In other words, Robin was actually enjoying himself.

The music was peaceful and it made up for the silence between him and the masked man.

Robin could only compare what was happening to a sappy romance novel written by a lovesick poet...And if he ever found that said poet, he would probably kill him.

"I can't do this..."

Slade knew exactly what the Boy Wonder meant.

"Why not?"

"My friends..."

"They won't care Robin. I can almost guarantee it."

"How?" Robin asked, looking up at him.

Slade shook his head. "You are so impatient...You almost remind of Raven sometimes."

"What?" Robin nearly pulled away. The comment had startled him.

"Raven is a very impatient. Did you know that?"

"Not really...but how do _you _know?"

The masked man took one of Robin's hands and forced him to twirl, then landed so he was close to the ground and Slade was leaning over him, an arm hooked around his waist.

"Because...she's my apprentice."

Robin's eyes widened and his grip on Slade loosened, which sent him to the ground. Slade towered over him, his single visible eye holding amusement.

"But...but WHY?!"

"She did it for my protection. Do you realize how many hunters have tried to kill her? Besides...I promised not to hurt you."

_Raven...Slade's apprentice? How can this be possible?!_ Robin's mind screamed.

"Thought I can't give Raven all the credit...Terra helped as well."

"You're lying!" Robin said, standing.

"Am I...? Think about it. Who told you to go for a walk tonight, hmm? Who got you to start eating again...?"

"Raven and Terra..."

"They've been working for me, my little bird. And now you're here. And you're _mine_."

"You sadistic bastard!" Robin cried, lunging at him.

Slade delivered a kick to Robin's stomache and sent him flying.

"You're too slow, Robin," Slade scolded.

"Shut up!" Robin leapt into the air and managed to strike Slade with a swift kick to the head.

"You're going to regret that," Slade hissed.

He reached up and removed his mask. Long, ivory fangs extended over his bottom lip and he growled before tackling Robin to the ground.

For a brief moment, Robin was afraid. He pushed away his fear and attempted to throw the larger man off, but to no avail.

Slade's powerful hands pinned him to the floor and tore the neck of his cape away using his sharp fangs. Robin screamed when he felt them digging into his neck and groaned when his blood began to flow into Slade's mouth.

The masked man withdrew his fangs, causing Robin to his slightly.

"Delicious," he said, smirking. "I knew you would be."

He pulled his mask back on and left Robin where he was.

"Fuck..." Robin whispered, struggling to sit up.

"Maybe later," he heard Slade reply.

------

A/N: ...Um...Don't ask about the whole waltz thing. I just really wanted them to do that. Please review. Not sure when I'll update because I'm just getting over writers' block. Later!


	10. Pain

Title: Four Corners

Summary: (AU) Slade is a vampire, Robin is his next victim, and Raven is on the run from a demon hunter named Terra. Slade/Robin, Raven/Starfire

Disclaimer: I never, or ever will, own Teen Titans or the characters.

Author's Notes: Here is another reason why I rated this R. I dunno what possessed me to write this. I just started school, so that's why I haven't updated in a couple days. So, thanks for the reviews. I hope my new idea is as creative as it sounded when I thought of it...

WARNINGS: Mild gore, language, and some violence.

------

Robin felt something cool press against his lips. Water began to trickle into his mouth and he coughed a bit before swallowing. The water was icy and refreshing, and it soothed his sore throat almost instantly. Whoever was giving him the water pulled the glass away so he could swallow and breathe a bit, then they offered him another drink. After the glass was empty, Robin groaned and opened his eyes.

"Raven?"

"Yes."

He scowled and turned away from her.

"So, what Slade said is the truth?"

"It is, Robin."

"Why...why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Slade didn't want me to. I did, though. Everyday I had to lie to you tore me up inside...And now look. I've gone and given you to a mad man!"

Sighing, Robin smiled weakly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Never mind. I guess I'm not _that_ mad at you. I just wish you had told me..."

"I keep a lot of secrets, don't I?"

"Yeah. Where is Terra?"

"She stayed at the tower. I need her there incase the others try to look for you."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"Soon. Slade said I can whenever Terra and I want."

Raven gently brushed his bangs away from his mask. "Do you want to take shower or get something to eat?"

Robin heard his stomach growled. "Food sounds good."

The half demon helped him stand and allowed him to lean on her. She lead him out of the room and down a long hallway before they stopped at a small kitchen.

"You sure know your away around here," Robin said, sitting down at the table in the middle of the room.

"Well, I am the man's apprentice," Raven said, smiling a little in attempts to keep Robin from remember _why_ exactly he was here.

She whipped him up something to eat and sat with him as he consumed his breakfast.

"Where is Slade, anyways?" He asked.

"Sleeping. It's nine o' clock in the morning," she answered. "He'll be around at about eight thirty tonight."

Robin finished eating. Raven once again helped him stand, leading him to a bathroom.

She jumped up onto the counter and crossed her legs, closing her eyes. Robin undressed and stepped into the shower, turning the water on hot.

After a few minutes, it started to get steamy.

"It feels like a sauna in here," Raven said, kicking the fan on with her foot. The fog covering the mirror began to disappear and the room became a little bit cooler.

"Why are you still here, anyways?"

"Slade told me not to leave you alone."

"What did you tell the others?"

"I just told them I was busy."

"You remind me of Batman sometimes," Robin said, rolling his eyes.

------

Jinx ran as fast as her legs would carry her, too afraid to look back. The cuts on her arms were leaking blood all over her clothes and the rancid sent of the blood that had already dried make her sick. But she had to keep running. She couldn't let them find her. Where were Mammoth and Gizmo when you needed them?

"There she is!" A voice said.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Jinx wheeled around and saw her pursuers had her surrounded.

One of the two let out a long, annoying laugh. The other just smiled sadistically.

"Ready to die, witch?" The second one asked.

"Leave me alone!" Jinx growled, her eyes flashing pink. Rays of pink light flew from her hands and a bus began to sped towards them. She quickly dove out of the way and continued running. She had managed to by herself _some_ time, but it wouldn't be long before they caught up to her again.

'Damn witch hunters!' She thought, extending her stride to cover more distance.

One of her pursuers jumped down from atop a building and stood in her path. The newcomer was obviously annoyed.

"Enough cat and mouse," she said, raising a hand. "This ends now."

"Please, no!" Jinx cried.

"Don't worry," the girl smirked. "It'll be painless. Have fun in hell."

A scream echoed throughout the city.

"You idiot, you almost lost her!" The girl snapped, when the other approached. "If you're going to help me rid the world of this..._filth_, then your going to have to shape up!" She continued. "We still have five people to take out, keep in mind!"

"Come on!" The other begged, impatiently. "Let's go! It's hot out and this cloak is killing me!"

"Stop complaining!" She snarled. "We have to find Terra. That dirty traitor. How could she side with our prey?!"

"Can I just take the hood off? No one's around to see who were are!"

"NO!"

------

Robin and Raven returned to the tower at ten that night. Slade had told Raven that Robin was allowed to go back so that he could be there when Terra and herself told the others about their relationship with the masked man. While they were glad to see Robin was alright, they were all troubled and disturbed.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

Beastboy swallowed hard. "Dude, Jinx was murdered."

"What?" Robin's eyes widened. "Do they know who killed her?"

"No. We are to investigate," Starfire explained. "She was our adversary, after all."

"Let's go, then," Raven said. "If there's someone who would kill Jinx out there, then there's a chance some of us are in danger."

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"Because Jinx was a sorceress. A witch. If she was killed by hunters, then they might come after us. Starfire, you're an alien. Cyborg, you're not entirely human. Beastboy, you're a changeling. And I'm a half demon. There are kinds of hunters in the world who want us dead," Raven answered.

They got up and left the tower.

When they arrived, the area was surrounded by police officers dressed in high-tech attire.

"Move aside!" One said, parting the group. "The Teen Titans are here."

Terra took one look at Jinx's body and nearly gagged. Starfire and Beastboy gasped, and the other three just stared in disbelief.

"Who could have done _this_?" Beastboy asked.

Jinx's body had been blasted into a wall. A piece of brick had gone through her stomach on impact. Her clothes and hair was charred, and her eyes were wide and blank.

"This is just sick," Raven muttered.

Terra slowly approached the dead body and knelt down. Something about the way she had been killed seemed familiar...

She gasped.

"I know who did this!"

"You do?" Robin asked.

"Beastboy, when I told you I came to stay with friends and that they all jobs I wasn't lying. There were two hunters who wanted my help in assassinating all of the Teen Titans, but I had never met them in person. I've only seen photos of their killing techniques."

"Well," Cyborg began, anxiously. "Who are they?"

Terra looked away from Jinx's corpse.

"Their names are Kitten and Blackfire."

------

A/N: End of chapter ten. Don't ask me why I made Kitten a hunter. I just really wanted an annoying villain so writing fight scenes would be more entertaining. I thought about using Mammoth or Gizmo, but I really doubted that they'd ever kill Jinx. Well, that's it for now. I'll update soon...So long as I don't have a lot of homework. Who knows? Knowing me, I might update again this weekend. -.- Sorry, I am going on and on. Ta!


	11. Plague

Title: Four Corners

Summary: (AU) Ch. 11- Slade has Robin, Raven has Starfire, and BB thinks he has Terra...But has she really given up her ways a hunter? Has Slade known the truth all along? (Slash)

Disclaimer: Same as I have said in previous chapters.

Author's Notes: Um...Ya know, one of these days I'm probably going to go back and edit this. -.-' Anyway I'd like to apologize for the lack of updating. School and whatnot has been demanding as of late. Thanks so much for the reviews and I would also like to apologize for how bloody confusing this story is. This chapter will pretty much sum up what's going on. Just to warn you...To be blunt, I really suck at writing fight scenes. So...if this is rushed, I'm sorry. (sigh)

WARNINGS: Hmm...Language, slash, violence, blood, and character death. You'll have to wait to see who though. :P

------

Raven sat upon her bed, a leather bound novel forgotten beside her. Her eyes were focused on nothing and she found herself longing to meditate, but memories of the last few weeks were haunting her. She couldn't concentrate on anything...her powers, her meditation, reading, _nothing_. She had been Slade's apprentice for so long now and she knew that something like this would happen. Slade had been interested in Robin since day one. She should have seen this coming...But what would the point have been? Part of her wished she could have warned Robin about what Slade wanted of him and yet, deep down, she knew it wouldn't have mattered. Slade _always_ got what he wanted and he wanted the Boy Wonder more than anything in the entire world.

She silently replied everything in her mind...Terra came to Jump City and they battled. Terra must've met Slade during some time that week she arrived and decided to put aside her grudge against Raven, at least for the time being. Then she disguised herself as a Teen Titans' groupie named Tanya in order to get close to one of the Titans to gain their trust. Slade could have easily enough ordered Raven to let Terra become a Titan and put aside her grievance with her, but Slade knew the girl didn't work that way. She would take his recruiting of Terra as a betrayal and for awhile she did, not that she showed that it actually hurt her. So _Tanya_ met Beastboy and the two became fast friends and more. It didn't take Raven long to figure out what was going on after Terra joined the Titans. The girl and Slade had made a deal, but Raven had no clue as to what that deal was. Slade promised her something and it _couldn't_ have been Beastboy because Terra had even met him before she met the masked man.

Slade eventually got his hands on Robin. She wasn't sure about what went on between the two that night, but she guessed Robin made him mad and Slade marked him. He later returned Robin to the Titans and the Boy Wonder was very confused. Raven knew he wondered why Slade wanted him and what he intended to do to him.

And to top everything off Jinx was murdered by Blackfire and Kitten of all people. How on Earth did they know each other to begin with? They had to be working for someone. They just _had_ to be. But who?

Raven suddenly heard noises. She climbed to her feet and stepped into the hallway to see what the commotion was all about.

Her feet led her to the scene of Robin ranting and pacing. A comical sight, really, but she was also concerned.

"Dude, stop pacing!" Beastboy groaned. "You're making me dizzy!"  
  
Robin stopped sharply and glared at him. "KITTEN, Beastboy, _KITTEN_!"

Oh yes...that was right. Kitten was rather infatuated with Robin. She would probably offer more than once to spare his life.

"Friend Robin, please sit!" Starfire insisted.

"_KITTEN_!!"

"No, I am Starfire!"

Rolling her eyes Raven left the room and walked back down to hall towards her own. She stopped when she saw Terra leaning against her door with a less than amused look on her face.

"What?"

"I told Slade."

"About?"

"Blackfire and Kitten. He's not happy, but not really worried either. He'd never let anything happen to us or Robin, and he honestly doesn't care about what happens to the others."

"That I knew," Raven muttered. "But that isn't why you're here."

"You know what the plan is don't you? Check this out...we're to baby-sit Robin, take out Blackfire and Kitten, and then Slade won't tell me anything else. Did he tell _you_ anything?"

"No."

"He's hiding something."

"He's always hiding something."

Terra frowned and began to walk away.

"I'm worried, Raven. You...you haven't had any visions or anything?"

"I never have visions concerning Slade."

"Oh. Because of his powers?"

"He blocks his mind. I can't read his thoughts, either."

"I guess he really is always hiding something, huh?"

"I told he was."

Raven glanced back at her before entering her room.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you working for Slade? Why have stopped trying to kill me? Why are you a Titan?" Raven narrowed her eyes. "What's in it for you?"

"Control."

"That's all?"

"Isn't that enough?" Terra looked away. "You've seen what I've down to those cities...I destroyed all of them. I've probably killed more innocent people than demons. I needed control. Slade gave it to me."

"Why did he recruit you to begin with?"

"My powers. He wants Robin to always be protected and he doesn't trust the others."

Raven opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when an alarm sounded in her ears.

"Let's go," she said, taking off down the hall.

------

"What's going on?' Terra asked.

"It's...it's Blackfire and Kitten," Beastboy said slowly. "They're _here_."

"WHAT?!" Terra's eyes widened.

"Titans, be careful," Robin said quietly. "They're in the tower somewhere. They've still got a fair amount of the element of surprise left and we need to be on our---AGH!"

A bolt of energy knocked Robin into a wall and he groaned. "So much for the element of surprise."

"Oooh, sorry Robby-Poo!" Kitten grinned sadistically as she swaggered into view.

"YOU!" Robin paled and dove behind Cyborg, a hand ready to reach for a bird-a-rang.

"Look, little lady..." Cyborg said dangerously. "We don't want trouble."

"Funny, that's _just_ what we want!" Blackfire came out of no where and kicked Cyborg hard. He fell back and Robin sprang forward, a kick heading straight for her midsection. A fist slammed into his stomache and he winced, whipping out a bird-a-rang and flinging it at the girl. It barely grazed her cheek before imbedding itself into a wall.

"Mmm, that hurt...I should repay the favor!"

She was about to launch a volley of star bolts, but a green bolt hit her off guard. Starfire lunged at her and Blackfire easily threw her off. Raven growled and flew into the air, using her powers to throw a couch at the black haired alien.

Kitten clucked her tongue and strapped a metal band to her wrist. It emitted crackling light and a bolt of lightning licked at the air. "That wasn't very nice. If I weren't a lady I'd have to teach you some manners."

"Teach away," Raven hissed.

Who would have guessed that two girls would be enough to take on the Teen Titans. Whatever device Kitten was using helped immensely and Blackfire always had been powerful. In mere moments it seemed the Titans had scattered. Raven, Beastboy, and Terra somehow ended up in the basement fighting Kitten and the others were on the roof. How they ended up like this, Raven wasn't sure. All she was concerned about was getting Kitten out of their basement, out of their tower, off their island, and out of their life.

"Who are you working for?" Raven demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Electricity shot towards her and Raven ducked out of the way.

"I think we all would."

A green rhino charged at Kitten and she used her strange weapon to attack. Beastboy fell into a few boxes and shook his head to rid himself of the stars dancing before his eyes.

"Owie."

------

Starfire ducked and aimed a star bolt at her sister. It was met by another bolt and both fused out and vanished.

"You're not going to beat me, little sister," Blackfire snapped. "_I always was the better fighter_!"

The black haired alien somehow managed to fend off all three Titans attacking her. She endlessly threw star bolts, punches, and kicks, only missing now and then. She had gotten stronger since last they met and that was a bad thing. Very bad. Kitten they could handle...But Blackfire was a another story and she would _not_ be easy to defeat. The fact that Cyborg was missing one of his arms and Starfire was lying in a pile of rumble proved it. Robin grabbed an exploding disk and hurled it at her.

A booted foot kicked it away and it exploded beside Robin. His eyes widened in shock as the blast began forcing him over the edge of the tower. Starfire couldn't reach him on time. She had just come to her senses and realized what happened. Cyborg had been quickly attempting to repair his arm. There was no one to save him.

Or...so he thought.

A flash of black swooped passed Blackfire and Robin felt strong arms embrace him before he toppled over the edge of the tower. He was pulled to his feet and he stared up at his rescuer...Slade. Go figure.

"That's twice I've save you from falling off a building," Slade said with vague smugness.

"I..."

"Thank me later, Robin."

Slade turned to face Blackfire. She was already long gone.

'Coward,' he thought.

------

A swift kick to the side of Kitten's head knocked her to the ground and Raven pinned her in place with her foot. Her eyes were ablaze with fury and she didn't really care that her foot was cutting of the other girl's oxygen.

"Who...are...you...working...for?" Raven seethed.

The blonde rasped something out and Raven eased up on her foot.

"I said..."

"_Kitten, get out of there now."_ It was Blackfire.

Kitten smirked and a jolt went through Raven's body. She cried out and stumbled back.

"Gotta run!" Kitten sneered.

"HOLD IT!" Terra ran at her.

Time froze and it seemed Kitten reached into the holster at her side in slow motion. She pulled out a silver laser gun, small in size. A narrow beam of pink light came towards Terra and her eyes widened in pain and surprise when it pierced her stomache. Blood seemed to slowly ooze from the wound and suddenly time returned to it's normal pace and blood erupted into Terra's mouth.

"No, TERRA!" Beastboy cried.

Kitten fled the basement and stopped in the hall when she nearly crashed into Slade.

"Step aside!" Kitten demanded.

"Such a waste of human life," Slade said calmly as a gloved hand extended and gripped her neck. "Never make me mad."

And without a second thought, he snapped her neck.

------

A/N: Told ya it'd be rushed. :P Probably has a bunch of typos, too. Oh crap! I gotta got to bed. I hate school. Well, I don't know when I'll update. I'm lucky I finished this chapter. So...See ya next time!


	12. The Fourth Corner

Title: Four Corners

Summary: (AU, slash) Robin is having a hard time dealing with the truth…Slade is a vampire, Raven is his apprentice, and Terra is hunting demons. Will the Titans finally face defeat when Terra's old partners show up looking for a fight?

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed.

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for being patient with me. My writer's block has been horrible lately…but it is gone now! And…I am such a genius. I have finally figured out how to end this awful fanfic! Okay…someone asked why Terra would care if Raven and Starfire were together. Well, she wouldn't, but Raven was afraid that Terra might hurt Starfire just to make her mad.

WARNINGS: Language, brief violence, slash, and vampire stuff.

* * *

Beastboy scarcely even blinked as he held Terra's hand. He listened to the machine beside him, beeping in time with Terra's heartbeat. It would occasionally slow down, but it would eventually return to a normal pace. Raven had healed Terra as much as she could, but the girl's condition was still critical. Cyborg doubted she would make it through the night. He had done everything he could to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't stitch the wound shut because it had a triangular shape. Stitching her injury would only tear the skin even more. Beastboy refused to give up on her, though. There had to be some way to save her… 

"You don't think she deserves to die, do you?" a deep voice asked.

"Go away, Slade," Beastboy hissed. Aside from his fear of losing Terra, the changeling was furious with Raven and Robin for keeping so many secrets from him. How could they not tell him that Slade was a vampire or that Raven had been working for him? Raven had gotten frustrated with him and nearly lost her temper as she pointed out that Terra had not only been working for Slade as well, but also tried to kill her. Not to mention she had killed many innocent people, accident or not.

"If I do, she _will_ die."

"What?"

Slade wasn't smirking, Beastboy could tell. He was being very serious, almost somber.

"I can save her."

"Then do it!" Beastboy shrieked. "You can't let her die. Please, don't let her die!"

"Understand this, Beastboy…in order to save Terra's life, I'll be damning her soul."

"You mean…you'd turn her into a vampire?"

"Yes."

Beastboy frowned and looked at the unconscious girl. "But what if she doesn't want to be one?"

"She doesn't care."

"How do you know?"

"Vampires are telepathic."

"Oh." The changeling rubbed his arm. "I…I guess it's the only way, right? Cy said she would make it, and Raven couldn't heal her. Turning her into a vampire is her only chance."

"Yes, it is." Slade stepped over to Terra and reached to pull his mask off, but hesitated. He looked at Beastboy and said, "It would be best if you left the room. My identity is none of your business."

"I'll keep my eyes closed. I'm not leaving her."

"Very well."

Beastboy shut his eyes and Slade removed his mask.

* * *

Starfire had been flying over Jump City for at least an hour before she stopped to rest on random skyscraper. Dried tears clung to cheeks, but they were soon washed away when the alien started to cry again. How could Raven not tell her about this? She could understand keeping Terra a secret. Raven was very protective of her and she didn't want Starfire to get worried…but to keep her alliance with Slade from her? How could she? More importantly, how could she side with Slade at all? 

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the familiar sound of a starbolt being fired caught her attention. She quickly flew out of the wave and landed on the other side of the building.

"Sister!" she exclaimed, her eyes filling with sadness as Blackfire flew toward her. "Why are you doing this? I know that you desire to prove you are stronger than I, but why…"

"You haven't figured it out?" Blackfire mocked. "Do I have to spell _everything_ out for you, Little Sister?"

The younger alien felt atypical anger building inside of her. She was on the verge of losing one of her friends and she just found out her lover was Slade's apprentice. She was _not_ in the mood for this.

"WHY?" Starfire cried. "Who sent you? I demand to know this instant!"

"You really want to know?" Blackfire smirked. "Alright…I'll tell you."

Starfire stared at her sister, who was busy taking a dramatic pause.

"It was Galfore."

Smirking, Blackfire flew away, leaving her sister alone to cry.

* * *

Thirty some minutes later, Raven found Starfire. She was sitting on the same skyscraper, crying. The half demon's eyes widened in sympathy as she landed beside her and pulled her into her arms. 

"Starfire?"

"I know who is behind all of this," the redhead whimpered.

"You do?" Raven suddenly realized that her lover obviously had run into Blackfire. She quickly looked the alien over for any sign of injury, and she thankfully found none.

"Galfore…" More tears streaked down Starfire's cheeks as she clung to Raven.

"What?" Raven was surprised, too say the least. Starfire had told her about Galfore. He had practically raised her. Why would he send Blackfire to kill the Teen Titans? "Why?"

"Blackfire said that Tamaran is in need of a ruler," the taller girl sniffled. "Galfore sent her to convince me to return. My sister thought that if all of my friends were dead, I would have no reason to remain on Earth. She wished to kill me as well, and then she would be free to take over Tamaran in my place…Raven, my apologies. This is all my fault!"

"No," Raven said firmly. "This is _not_ your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But Terra…"

"Kitten injured her, not you." Raven brushed Starfire's hair out of her eyes and helped her stand. "As skinny as you are, I don't think I can carry you back to the tower. Can you fly?"

Starfire wiped her tears away and nodded. "Yes."

The two girls flew back to the tower in silence.

* * *

The two hours were very stressful for the Teen Titans. Raven and Robin explained everything to their friends about Slade, Starfire informed them about Galfore, and Terra had to deal with becoming one of the undead. By three in the morning, everything (for the most part) had been cleared up. Except, of course, what Slade was hiding… 

Slade hadn't left the tower, which made Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy a little uncomfortable. Robin tiredly explained that the vampire wasn't going to harm them, and that was only staying to aid Terra.

Well, that was _one_ of the reasons.

Raven and Starfire went to sleep after most of the explaining had been taken care off. Beastboy refused to leave Terra's side and promised her that he never would. So, when she went out to hunt, Beastboy went with her. Despite being still upset with Slade for condemning her, he thought that dating a vampire was actually pretty cool. Cyborg went to bed a little later.

That left Robin and Slade alone.

The Wonder Boy nervously looked around the room and realized this. He knew Slade was smirking, he could tell by the way the vampire's eye narrowed in amusement.

He was alone. _With Slade._ Alone with Slade.

"…fuck."

"You really _are_ impatient, aren't you?"

**End?**

A/N: Okay, that's the end of that. It was so rushed and lame, I know. If I left any loose ends or anything unexplained, I am so sorry! THERE PROBABLY WILL BE A SEQUEL. So, please let me know if something wasn't explained and I'll cover it then. I really just wanted to finish this story and update my others one.


End file.
